A new Darkness Arises
by Black Hearted Ninja
Summary: After a crushing defeat at the hands of his rival Chazz meets someone who offers him power to get him revenge but at what price a new seed of evil has began to sprout can anyone stop Chazz and can one girl finally decide on her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone this is Black Hearted Ninja starting a new story now I know I am not doing very well with the updates for the Birth of the Demon Eyes however I thought that I might do another fanfiction at the same time for another one of my favourite pairings in yugioh GX ChazzxAlexis now I for one don't think that this pairing is being fully expressed so I employ you to join me write your own great stories for this paring if you can now I have talked long enough please enjoy_

_I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION _

Chapter 1: A gift from an unexpected friend

It was a dark day at duel academy and no one was in sight this was because everyone was in the main duelling area as one of the most epic duels of all time was happening Jaden Yuki who was one of duel academy's best duelists was duelling with Chazz Princeton one of his biggest rivals.

Jaden: LP 2000

Monsters: Elemental Hero's Avian, Sparkman and Burstinatrix

Spells/Traps: 1 face down

Cards in hand: None

Chazz: LP 2100

Monsters: The Earl of Demise

Spells/Traps: None

Cards in hand: None

"I refuse to lose to you slacker, go Earl of demise attack Sparkman"

Earl of Demise ATK: 2000 Sparkman ATK: 1600

Jaden: -400LP LP: 1600

"No Sparkman damn you Chazz I activate my trap card Jar of greed which lets me draw 1 card"

"Whatever slacker I end my turn"

Jaden: LP 2000

Monsters: Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix

Spells/Traps: None

Cards in hand: 2

Chazz: LP 2100

Monsters: The Earl of Demise

Spells/Traps: None

Cards in hand: None

"Sweet this duel is over Chazz because I play from my hand Polymerisation which fuses my two heroes together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man now attack and finish this duel"

Flame Wing Man ATK: 2100 Earl of demise ATK: 2000

Chazz: -100LP LP 2000

"now for my heroes special effect you now lose life points equal to your earls attack points"

Chazz: -2000LP LP 0000

"No damn it I lost again I am failure" Chazz looked up at Jaden and saw Alexis walking up beside him giving him a hug saying "well done Jaden you did well"

"SLACKER" everyone looked at Chazz and when Jaden and Alexis looked at him into hid eyes they saw a hatred they had never seen before it actually frightened them "heed my word slacker I will get revenge on you no matter what the cost is I will defeat you" Chazz walked out of the duel area while Alexis tried to follow him she saw someone in a dark robe go out after him she immediately followed it mysterious person.

"God damn it why do I always lose to him he is just a slacker" Chazz punched his fist into the wall so many times that his fist went through it and god sliced on something his hand was now covered in his own blood

"Ah what an interesting young boy we have here" Chazz looked around to see a man in a dark robe looking right at him

"What do you want freak" the man took down his hood to reveal himself as Bakura one of Yugi Moto's the king of games friends "I am here to give you the power to get your revenge" Bakura handed Chazz a deck "come with me I wish to see if you are truly deemed worthy of using the power I am offering you" Alexis heard everything but when they were walking outside Alexis lost sight of them and decided to wait by Chazz's room and demand an explanation when he gets back.

Bakura led Chazz down into an underground area and when they finally stopped walking he saw himself in front of a shrine "this is where the 3 legendary beasts lie we are here to see if you are capable of using any of them like I think you can walk up to them and try to grab them" Chazz did as he was told and learnt that he could not pick up the first two beasts he then walked over to the last one and went to grab it and to his amazement he was able to pick it up he put it into his deck and walked over to Bakura.

"Well I am amazed I knew you could lift that card anyway take this trap it should help you with the card" Chazz looked down at the card Bakura just gave him DNA Transplant "thank you mister Bakura" Bakura started walking away and then looked back at him smirking "no problem after all that is what friends are for now go and make me proud but leave your revenge for now and get used to your new deck goodbye Chazz" and so Bakura walked up the stairs and left.

Chazz walked back towards his room and for once in his life he felt happy however that soon changed when he looked towards his room and saw that the women who he loved but also the women who showed no interest in him what so ever was standing outside his room.

"Alexis what are you doing here" Chazz looked at her and just from her looking into his eyes Alexis could tell that he had changed "it's nothing Chazz I just wanted to see you I saw you with Bakura earlier on I didn't hear all of the conversation but I heard you wanted revenge against Jaden why is that" he looked at her and smirked before opening his door "1st of all because he beat and humiliated me but the reason I hate him so much is because" he said while closing the door over.

"He stole the women I love" and then the door shut closed, Alexis could not believe what she just heard could he have meant her when he was talking about the women he LOVED she remembered the look of pure anger in his eyes when she had hugged Jaden earlier and she knew it was true Chazz Princeton was in love with her and now he wants to take down Jaden thinking he has taken me from him.

_Well people what did you think of that this is my second attempt at a story but my first at a YUGIOH one so please review and tell me what you think any ideas hat you wish to give me will also be appreciated I am promise to take them into consideration well anyway see you later_

_PLEASE REVIEW THE QUICKER YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I UPDATE _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone this is Black Hearted Ninja with a new chapter of "a new darkness arises" now it has come to my attention that some people namely the very first person to review this story thinks that my story is an insult and so is any other story that ANYONE writes that does not follow the cannon__ just thought I would let you fellow fanfiction writers know that anyway enough of that lets get on with the story and please while you are at this read my other story "the birth of the demon eyes" as well please_

_I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX BUT I DO OWN THIS FANFICTION _

_Italic- me speaking_

**Bold- demon/inner self talking**

Normal- Narrations/people talking

Chapter 2: Gess whose back

Alexis lay down in her bed thinking about what Chazz had just said

_Flashback: a few minutes ago_

_He looked at her and smirked before opening his door "1__st__ of all because he beat and humiliated me but the reason I hate him so much is because" he said while closing the door over. _

"_He stole the women I love" and then the door shut closed_

_Flashback ends_

"Did Chazz really say that to me I knew he always had a crush on me but I didn't think that he actually was in love with me" she lay there for hours thinking about what has happened in the last few years in duel academy since Jaden came.

1st year the academy got a new strong duellist who beat Professor Crowler during the entrance exams he then was interrupted in his duel with Chazz which he would have won then he saved her from that maniac Titan and was then forced to do a tag duel with Syrus against the Paradox brothers and they still won after this Chazz went up against Bastion to see who would remain in Obelisk Blue and even thou Chazz cheated he still lost and then ran away from duel academy not long after this did Jaden go up against Zane and lost he was then nominated for the school duel and had to face against Bastion and despite all of Bastion's strategies Jaden still won but none of us ever expected us to see that Jaden's next opponent would be Chazz who was now the best duellist in North Academy Chazz's brothers gave him cards to use to beat Jaden but despite that he used his own new deck from North Academy but still lost against Jaden then decided to stay in duel academy but was demoted to Slifer Red. Then Chazz had to duel with his brother Slade with rules that gave him a near impossible chance of winning for the fate of duel academy but despite the rules he still won then the shadow riders came into the picture and I got my brother Adicus back but we lost the keys to one of the shadow riders as they were stolen but Chazz found them and defeated the culprits the Dark Scorpions then we learnt that professor Banner was the last shadow rider this was of course after he beat us all except Jaden but then the keys were stolen again but this time they were stolen by none other than Chazz who demanded a duel with her for the keys and her love she of course beat him but then Kagemaru came and it was up to Jaden to save THE WORLD and he did and to top it all off he also drew against Zane in the final duel of the year.

Then last year Jaden duelled against a mysterious duellist and won but it was soon discovered that the person was none other than Aster Phoenix who was using a deck he formed not long before the duel Jaden was then soon encountered by the new duellist Hasselbury who was stealing peoples duel disks after beating them however Jaden put a stop to that Syrus was then promoted into Raw Yellow and then Zane was beaten by Aster and was not seen again after that. Chazz then was beaten by Asters manager Sartorious and then became the first member of the Society of Light Aster then returned to the school to beat Jaden and when he did Jaden lost the will to duel and disappeared when he returned Chazz had already started taking over the school and turned the Obelisk Blue dorm into the white dorm she then challenged him but lost and became part of the Society of Light then the GX tournament started not long after Chazz beat Bastion making him a part of the society as well Chazz was cleaning out the tournament but then when he challenged Jaden he did not expect to see a blast from the past his Ojama cards Jaden had brought him back from the society and then Chazz defeated himself making Jaden the winner however he let Chazz stay in the tournament and then turned his attention to saving her which he also did him and Aster then had to duel Sartorious for the fate of the world Aster lost but Jaden won and with a little bit of help from Hasselbury and his new Neos cards he saved the world AGAIN however this lead to Chazz winning the GX tournament and he wished to be put back in Obelisk Blue after the white dorm was gone however when a bucket of paint fell down and nearly hit her he pushed her out of the road and took the hit this led to everyone laughing at him including her and he refused to return to Obelisk Blue.

And now this year he has only recently lost yet AGAIN to Jaden and was encountered by Bakura one of the duelists from duellist kingdom and Battle city and then of course THAT happened between them which then leaded to the current situation she was in now. Alexis sighed "i just do not know what to do i gess i will just see Chazz tomarrow" and so she went to sleep stll thinking about the spoiled rich kid.

Meanwhile in Chazz's room Chazz was rolling around in his sleep as he was experiancing some problems in his mind.

In Chazz's head

"what the where am i" Chazz shouted he looked arpund and saw nothing but darkness it was a bit like a sewer suddenly he saw a burst of light coming towards him he thought he was looking in one of those trick mirrors when he saw the figure before him as it was him from when he was in the society of light

**"well hello there Chazz long time no see gess who's back oh and before this gets confusing just call me Thunder"** the figure now reveiled as Thunder said while smirking

"wh wh what are you doing here I thought I had seen the last of you after we were beaten by that slacker" Chazz stuttered out

**"on all accounts I should have been destroied back then however some of my power lived on through you now down to business I want to help you get OUR revenge against that slifer slacker" **Thunder said emphasizeing the OUR part

"why would I want your help you tried to control me before I wont let that happen to me again" Chazz shouted glaring at his counterpart

Thunder began laughing **"do you remember the cards that Bakura gave us well you can use them without my help you are just like him he has a weak goodie goodie side and his strong evil side we are alike in many waus however niether you or I am weak or goodie goodies you swore vengence and I shall help you achive that"**

"But you will be controling me I will no longer be myself" Chazz said sadly

**"Do not worry about that I will not control you we will simply just merge our souls that way me and you shall be the same person however we will still be able to talk like this in your mind" **Thunder calmly said

"Ok I agree we shall do this and we will achive our goals" then as soon as Chazz said that white energy erupted from Thunder and dark energy erupted from him the energies merged together and shot back into Chazz's body the next thing he knew he was back in his room but he was changed forever.

When Chazz awoken he looked in the mirror he saw that his hair was still black however it had some white streaks in it, his eyes remained the same and he had gotten a little bit taller what really shocked him were his clothes they were still black however they had snow white trim all around his clothing and on the back of his jacket there was a picture of an archangel with it wings being different as one was snow white and the other was pure black.

Chazz locked at himeself with pride and announced "Chazz Princeton is now dead **and Chazz Thunder now lives **the arch**angel of duel **acadamy.

_Well people what did you think sorry for the long wait i hope you enjoied it however i do have one request if you read this please review it and if you put it on alert or favourite it also please review so i can get feedback so that i can make this better thank you for reading this and i will try and update ASAP by the way this message about the reviews goes for all 3 of my stories anyway talk to you again soon and if you have any ideas i would be glad to hear them through the reviews then i shall get back to you_

_PLEASE REVIEW THE QUICKER YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I UPDATE....._


End file.
